


All of Themself

by ADragonsFriend



Series: Strange Balance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Sort Of, Suicide, be healthy, but still, look at the warinings, they die but then not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonsFriend/pseuds/ADragonsFriend
Summary: Aequo Mirum. An enigma. A passing stranger. One who cares. A strange balance.How did they become such a creature?





	All of Themself

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. THERE IS SUICIDE.

Aequo jumped. Again. They always ended up jumping. Last life it had been from a cliff near their home town, the time before that it was off of a chair with a rope around their neck, this time it was from the fortieth floor of the building where they worked. Aequo didn’t have any particular grudge against the place. What she did have, was a pass to the roof.

There was always a reason, something that pushed them over the edge, sometimes literally. He hadn’t called. That was it, he hadn’t called, so Aequo was all alone. He had finally seen how horrible and bad and useless they were, so he was gone, and so she was alone.

At first that thought that he was only late, delayed somehow. But he was never late. So instead he was gone. Now it was too late for them too. 

Aequo jumped. As they fell their memories returned, along with their power. But they had no desire to use it, death was a reprieve, if only a short one.

Then their phone rang, they twisted skillfully in the air to see it was him who had called. They could have grown wings, or simply decided to stop midair. Now this was not like the others, for the first time they still managed to care, they regretted the fall.

But Aequo didn’t stop themself. When they hit the ground, they didn’t land on their feet. When they woke from death with all of themself, and their mentor watching, they said, “You have succeeded, I will live next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pronouns were intentional and have no relation to Aequo not being human. Anyone who would like to fight me on they/them pronouns may have a civil argument with me in the comments.
> 
> Please do theorize about Aequo, they're a character I've had in my head for a long time. This is super short but so is my motivation so sorry about that.
> 
> A Dragon's Friend


End file.
